Goodbye My Lover
by sothernqt
Summary: A short story about Der and Addi based on a song, kinda. Bad summery I know.


A/N- Here is a short drabble. I heard this song, and thought it would be good for a small story. Here goes, hope you enjoy!

Derek sighed as he looked out the window of the small air stream trailer. It was raining, again; it always seemed to rain on his bad days. It was as if the weather knew his moods, and lately his mood had been gray. Gray, Meredith Gray. It was because of his love for her that he would be ending his eleven year marriage. Well, was it love or lust that was ending his marriage?As he sat and thought he began to think about the first time he had met Addison, and how much she had changed.

-Flashback-

"Excuse me, could I see Miss. Montgomery for a moment?" Principal Mason asked. A 17 year old Addison looked at her teacher, and rose to meet the principal once she was given permission.

"Did I do something?" she asked innocently. She was known for causing trouble, and was sure that she was going to reprimanded for something.

"No, not this time." The principle said jokingly. "Since you seem to have a knackfor talking to people I was wondering if you would mind showing a new student around. His name is Derek Sheppard. He is eighteen, and will be finishing up the rest of his senior year here. I know you are not a senior, but I figured you could show him the ropes." He had explained all of this as they slowly walked toward the main office.

"Sure I can show him around." Addison shrugged her shoulders as if it was no problem.

"Oh and just so you know he is kind of shy, so be easy with him."

Addison smiled. "You mean don't talk him to death. I get it." They both walked into the office where she came face to face with a handsome young guy. "Hi I'm Addison Montgomery, and I am going to be showing you around campus today." She gently extended her hand.

"Derek Sheppard." he said quietly as he shook her hand. He definantly thought she was attractive, but a little too outgoing for him.

As the day moved on Derek slowly came out of his shell. He really liked Addison; she was funny, nice, talkative, and considerate. She told him a lot about herself, but did not expect him to share the same details. He liked that. "So do you play any sports?" she asked as they ate lunch outside on the benches.

"Yeah I play basketball."

"Really? Me too. What do you say to a game of one on one after school?"

"Sure, but I might want to warn you I won't go easy on you because you are a girl." he said with a smile.

"Same here." she said with a small laugh.

"Hey did you just call me a girl?"

"Yeah, get used to it. Come on or we are going to be late for Calculus."

The two had really bonded during their game, which they both agreed was a tie. "Bye Derek." Addison said as he walked out to his small Jeep.

"Bye Addi." He said then drove off.

No one had ever called her Addi before, and well, she liked the way he said it.

-End of Flashback-

Why couldn't things be that simple anymore? Why did life have to be so complicated? He had so many questions, but no one could give him the answers. Sighing he grabbed the manila envelope and grabbed his jacket and keys. Tonight he would end the monotonous dance. He would end his agony and pain. Derek truly wondered if ending his marriage would end the pain he felt or cause more than he could bare.

-Joe's Bar-

Addison sat in the corner booth waiting for Derek to arrive. He was running late, which was an art he had perfected over the years. She smiled when she saw him walk in and waved him over. He slid in across from her and laid the envelope between them. "Hey Addi." he said softly.

She smiled a sad smile then pulled out a pen. "Derek I want you to know that I have no regrets about our marriage, except for my mistake." she finished signing then looked up at him.

"Addi it was our mistake. I know you were the one who cheated first, but I did the same thing by sleeping with Meredith. Can we still be friends?" He asked as he lovingly squeezed her hand.

She looked down in her lap then back up at him. "I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry, but to keep in touch with you would not allow me to ever move on, and I don't think you could either." She glanced over to the few couples who were dancing then looked back at him. "Could we have one last dance as husband and wife?" she asked timidly.

"Of course." he whispered softly.

They walked onto the dance floor hand in hand. He pulled her to him and listened to the music as it began to dance through the air.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

Derek listened to the words and let themabsorb into his soul. Did he let her down? Should he feel guilty about it? He looked down at the beautiful woman before him, and into her soft green orbs. He had always been able to see into her soul, but now he saw nothing.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

Addison knew that she would always love him, and that she could never stop caring for him. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't she make him see? She had truly been blinded by love so many years ago. Lovingly she caressed the face of the man whom she had known so intimately.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Derek defiantly knew the way Addison smelled, and the way she carried herself. He knew everything about her.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

Addison saw in his eyes all her dreams, which were being given to another woman, and it was killing her. Why did Meredith get him when she had not been the one to dry his tears, or see him smile to her on the day of their wedding?

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

Derek had always wondered what his and Addi's child would have looked like. Would it have red hair or brown, green eyes or brown, quiet or outgoing? He could see the fear in her eyes and knew it was mirrored in his own.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

They both looked at each other at this and silently conveyed their agreement on those sentiments.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

They both knew that they would always have phantom pains of the other's touch or caress. Life would never be the same, but they would have to move on. "Thank you for the dance." she said softly.

"It was my pleasure." He lovingly cupped her cheek. "If you ever need anything, just call me and I will be right there."

She nodded and looked down at her watch. "I have to go, or I will miss my plane." she looked back at the envelope and sighed. "I guess this is goodbye." She said in a sad tone.

"Yeah." he took her face in his own and loving kissed her soft lips. "Goodbye Addi, I will always love you. You know that right?"

She nodded. "I know. Well 'Here's looking at you kid'." She smiled at him, took her bag and walked towards the door. With her hand on the door she turned back to look at him. "I hope you find what you're looking for." With that she left for good. Derek slumped down into the chair and sighed. He picked up the papers and looked at them. As he closed his eyes he saw her; her smile, her laugh, he could almost feel her next to him. What was he doing? He loved her; he knew he did. But why was he letting her get away. Suddenly he jumped out of the booth and ran towards the door. Running out onto the side walk he watched her get into the yellow cab.

"Addison!" he yelled, but she didn't hear him. He reached to get out his cell and looked up just in time to see her taxi t-boned by a large SUV. He stood motionless; his legs failing him. "Addison." he croaked out. Quickly he sprinted to the wreck and yanked open the uninjured car door. He crawled in the back and pulled her body onto his lap. "Addison." He said softly.

Her eyes slowly opened. "Derek...I ...I love you. I...I...will be waiting for you. Goodbye my lover." she said softly as she began to close her eyes again.

"No! Addison hold on! Hold on!"

-2 Years Later-

Derek had never believed in miracles, but now he was a believer. As he watched his wife play with their small baby he knew that he was watching the product of a miracle. Two years ago on this very day he had lost Addison. He had lost her for good, or so he thought. Once they were at the hospital she had crashed; they had even called it. But right as they finished her monitor beeped back to life. The doctor had never seen anything like it, he said it was a medical miracle, and Derek had agreed. Derek crawled to the floor and grabbed his eight month old daughter. He began toblow on her small tummy eliciting a small giggle. He stood and laid her in her play pen and walked back to Addison. "I wonder if you make the same noise as Riley does?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Addison asked as she lay down on the floor.

"Well every time I do this." Derek grabbed Addison and blew on her stomach. She began to laugh hysterically and tried to push him away, but he pulled her tighter. "You see she always laugh, but you don't do you?"

"No." she said through fits of laughter.

"Oh, okay." he pulled her shirt up and blew again. She continued to laugh the more he did it.

"Uncle, uncle!" she cried through the laughter.

Derek quit and laid down beside her. As he looked at her hesaw the small scar that had been left on her forehead from the wreck. He pulled her close and kissed the scar. "I love you so much Addi. I don't know what I would have done without you." Slowly a tear cascaded down his cheek.

"Shhh. Don't talk like that. I am here, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." She kissed him and snuggled closer. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more than you will ever know." he said and pulled her to him, never wanting to let go.


End file.
